Online advertising marketplaces and exchanges may involve, for example, entities or parties including advertisers, publishers and data providers, as well as a marketplace or online advertising operations facilitator, or market-maker. Operating the online advertising marketplaces and exchanges involves balancing several diverse participant goals. One such goal involves managing network latencies that hurt user experience, resulting in revenue loss. Network latencies arise from the need to go through several hops across differentiated or intermediary hosts in the marketplace to get the best response for an ad call.
There is a need for improved techniques in online advertising, including in online advertising marketplaces and exchanges to identify the hosts that cause much of this network latency.